Nightmares
by X -Unhealthy Obsession- X
Summary: Terra has started having bad dreams of a man trying to kill her, can any of the Titans save her? TerxRob Sarah's first fanfic, no flames please complete
1. It Begins

Nightmares

Chapter One – It begins

_Terra was standing on the Tower roof. "Hello Terra," a deep voice said. Terra whirled around, to see a man looking at her. He had brown hair, pale skin and quite tall. "Who are you? What do you want?" Terra asked. The man smiled. "I am Edmond Riley."_

"_What do you want?" Terra repeated her previous question. _

"_My dear, I want so much, but from you...oh, lets just say…I hope your friends are good at funeral arranging," Edmond sniggered. Terra looked at him, starting to shake a little. _

"_You want to kill me?" Terra asked. _

"_That's my job, killing people, taking their souls so I can carry on living."_

_Terra took a step back as Edmond walked toward her, an evil smile on his lips…_

Terra sat up, sweat dripping down her face. She looked around. Still on the couch. "Just a dream…" Terra whispered to herself. Slowly she got up and went to the sink for a cup of water. As she stepped into the dark kitchen, she bumped into something, or someone.

"Watch it," a familiar voice said. The light suddenly flicked on. Terra squinted as her pupils dilated to the light. Robin was standing in front of her, rubbing his arm from where she had knocked him. "Sorry…I…just getting some water," she explained, trying to keep her voice steady, but the fear had crept back in. Robin looked at her, a concerned look on his face. "You ok Tez?" he asked. Terra nodded, sipping her water. "Sure? You were shaking earlier, that's why we put a blanket over you, we thought you were cold."

"I'm fine, thanks though," Terra said, smiling at the Boy Wonder. Robin wasn't convinced enough, she could tell. Terra sighed and gave in. "I had a bad dream that's all." Robin smiled slightly. Terra frowned at him, thinking he was smiling at her.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, taking her arm, and pulling her over to the couch. Terra set her glass on the table and explained her dream to Robin. He took in what she was saying. _She's had a pretty rough night_, he thought. "Did he do anything?" Robin asked.

"No, I think he was gonna, but I woke up before so I don't know."

"Ok, well, try and get some rest, we'll probably have another mission tomorrow," Robin said, getting up and heading off to his room. Terra watched as he walked away. She liked the fact that talking to him, made her feel so much better. Terra put her head on the pillow and soon dropped off back to sleep.


	2. HIVE 5 And More Sleep

The alarm sounded, jolting Terra awake. Robin ran out into main room, looking at the huge screen. H.I.V.E 5. Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Beastboy and a hardly awake Red X joined Robin at the screen. Terra felt her eyes dropping again but went off to her room to change all the same.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled.

The Teen Titans spilt up, all taking on a member of the H.I.V.E 5. Robin and Terra took on Jinx together. Jinx threw a hex at them. Terra rose up on a rock, Robin jumped out of the way. Jinx became tired of this routine. She threw another at Terra, knocking her flying off her rock. Luckily Terra got herself another one just in time. Jinx continued throwing hexes at the two Titans. She threw one at Robin, knocking him to the floor. Terra took her chance and went back up into the air.

Terra flew slower, becoming tired once again. _Why am I still tired? I had as much sleep as I have every other night_, she thought to herself. Robin looked up, still on the floor; Jinx had had a direct hit, sending Terra falling down. The Boy Wonder was on his feet immediately. He caught the blonde girl in his arms and set her down onto the floor. Her eyes were closed. Robin turned to Jinx but she and the rest of H.I.V.E 5 were gone. The other Titans joined Robin and Terra.


	3. Dream Two

"What happened?" Red X asked, looking down at his little sister. Robin looked at her frantically trying to think of a way to wake her up. Raven closed her eyes, trying to get into Terra's mind. "She's sleeping…" she told them. "Sleeping!" Cyborg yelled. "Who sleeps on the job? Wake her up!" Robin looked down at his team mate, thinking of what she had told him last night.

_Terra was again on Titans Tower roof. The man was sitting down, Terra standing near the edge. "Good your back," he said, dropping whatever it was in his hands. "How was the H.I.V.E 5?" he asked, getting the evil smirk back on his smug face. "Look, this is just a dream, you can't really kill me, so go ahead, push me," Terra said. Edmond looked surprised. "Alright, say good bye," he said, stretching his arms out to Terra. His bony hands touched her shoulders; Terra's eyes became wider, realizing this may not be a dream after all. His touch felt so real. _

"Terra wake up!"


	4. Explanation

Terra's eyes fluttered open. Robin was standing over her, his hands on her shoulders. She was breathing heavy. The Titans had gathered around her. _Thank God I'm not costraphobic, could they get any closer_? The Titans backed off, letting her get up. "Terra. What the hell happened back there, you could have been killed!" Robin yelled. Robin looked at Terra, her eyes filling with tears. _Great_. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her, she was his best friend. "Terra, I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt." Terra looked over to Raven as she spoke up. "Robin told me about your nightmare. I did some research and a couple of days ago, a woman was found dead, in her bed. Her bones had all been crushed…as if she had been pushed from a high building," Raven explained. Robin looked at Raven. Then to Terra. Terra's eyes remained on Raven. "How…high?"

"The same or higher than the T Tower. Also, there's a dream research lab -"

"You want to send me to some mental home, just because my dream was slightly connected to some woman dying!" Terra cried.

"No, let me finish. The head of the dream lab, has been taken into care. Some of the workers believe he has been giving patients the wrong drugs, and is entering their dreams…then killing them…but they don't know why."

Starfire gasped in horror. "He also works for Cappa Cappuccino's, so he may have been putting the drug in the drinks there too," Raven continued.

"Friend Terra, have you been drinking any of this man's dreadful drinks?" Starfire asked, looking at Terra.

"Yeah."

"How long ago?" Robin's voice suddenly came into the conversation.

Terra shrugged. "A couple of days ago, the same night as my first…"


	5. The Movie And Two Titans

**That night**

The Teen Titans sat down to watch a movie on their big screen TV. Beastboy took the DVD from its case and put it in the player.

Terra sat next to Robin on the couch. The name suddenly came onto the screen, Beauty and the Freak. Terra could tell this was going to be boring just by the name. 30 minutes into the film, Robin had sneakily gotten closer to Terra on the couch. After another ten minutes, Terra's head was resting on his shoulder. _Oh no! _she told herself off mentally._ Don't you fall asleep. No Terra stay…awake…_

"_Welcome back Terra, ready to die yet?" Edmond asked. _

"_How did you find me?" Terra asked, all the earlier information coming into her mind. _

"_Two days ago, you came into the café and had a coffee, as your friend told you, I put a drug in it." Edmond took a step closer to Terra. Terra herself took one back, getting closer to the edge of the Tower. _

"Hey, look's like you scored!" Cyborg joked, seeing Terra and Robin snuggled together. Robin smiled. "Yeah, and she don't talk through the movie either, unlike _someone_!" Robin said, looking at Beastboy. The Titans laughed until Red X spoke up.

"Wanna know why she ain't talking?"

"Err…"

"She's sleeping." Robin looked down at the girl resting on his shoulder, sure enough she was sleeping.

"No! We have to wake her up!"


	6. Terra! Wake Up!

"We gotta wake her up before that guy hurts her!" Cyborg cried. Raven helped Robin take her off his shoulder and lay her down on the couch.

"_My friends will wake me up before you can do anything!" Terra yelled. Edmond took no notice, and kept taking another step forward. _

"Terra," Robin said. "Rae, can't you get into her mind, help her get away from this guy?"

Raven nodded, and started floating in mid air.

_Edmond jumped forward, his long nails, scratching Terra's arm. Terra screamed._

Raven and Terra screamed at the same time. A deep mark appeared on both girls' arms, but Terra's was worse, hers was seeping blood.

"Terra, listen to me, its Robin…"

"_Terra, listen to me, its Robin…" Robin's voice echoed around Terra._

"_Robin?"_

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Terra, can you try and wake up?"

"_Yeah, Terra, can you try and wake up?"_

"_Don't you think I've tried!"_

"Don't you think I've tried!"

Robin sighed. Raven had collapsed so he couldn't ask her for help.

"What's he doing Tez? We need to know."

"_What's he doing Tez? We need to know."_

_Terra looked at Edmond. He was standing across the roof from her._

"_Just standing there," Terra told Robin, her eyes not moving from the cold stare looking back into her sapphire eyes. _

"Just standing there." Robin looked down at Terra. He didn't understand how she could hear him but couldn't wake up.

_Edmond grew tired of the two Titans talking and walked to Terra, his arms stretched out once again. _


	7. Sleeping Beauty

**Random Reviewer – Yes I did get it from charmed. But I changed it here and there. Thanks for your review**

**Loveatfirstterra – When I write them on my comp they seem longer but its prob 'cause I have it in bigger font. I'll try my best. Thanks. Sarah x**

"_Robin!" Terra cried._

"Robin!"

Robin felt more stress growing on him. He knew Edmond was about to hurt her, but he couldn't think of a way to prevent it.

"Tell her…to use her powers…" Raven struggled.

"Tez, Raven said, use your powers to fight him off," Robin said.

"_Tez, Raven said, use your powers to fight him off." Terra panted for breath as Edmond came closer to her. He was only a few feet away. Terra tried to use her powers as she had been told. "I can't!"_

"I can't!"

"_Of course you can't here, you don't have any," Edmond said stopping in his tracks. _

Robin was feeling worse by the second.

"Dude I know this isn't the time for it –"

"Then don't say it!" Robin yelled at the small green boy.

"Well, I'm gonna. She kinda looks like Sleeping Beauty, only she's a Titan, not a princess, and she doesn't have a prince charming…"

"But she has a Boy Wonder," X finished. Robin looked up at the others.

"What?" he asked.

"Kiss her."

"No."

"You wanna save her, take our advice, kiss her." Robin looked down at Terra. _I guess their right, she does look like Sleeping Beauty…_ Robin leant forward until their lips were pressed together.


	8. Relax

_Terra felt her lips tingle. Suddenly she knew what to do. Edmond came at her. Terra stood still, waiting for the opportune moment. Edmond grabbed her arms, Terra grabbed his, swung herself to his position, and pushed him off of the Tower. Edmond fell. Terra awoke._

Terra woke up to a pair of lips on hers. Robin. As Robin sat up again, Terra opened her eyes. "The Sleeping Beauty has become Awakened Beauty!" Beastboy cried, running around the room, with his shirt over his head, as if it was a soccer game and his team had just won. Terra laughed. Red X knelt beside her. "Good to see you with your eyes open again sis," he said, before returning to Starfire.

"Terra, it is glorious to see you are no longer in danger from the evil…guy," Starfire said using the word 'guy' instead of her usual 'man'. Cyborg put his mechanical hand on her shoulder and smiled. Raven nodded at her, Terra returned it. She could have sworn she saw a small smile on Raven's lips.

Robin took Terra to his room. Robin stood by his bed. Terra looked at the bed cautiously. "It's ok, you got rid of him, right?"

"Right," Terra shrugged, standing next to him. Robin looked at her. Terra looked at him. Both Titans went forward, pushing their lips together. Robin pushed her over onto the bed, Terra relaxed, able to actually lay on a bed, knowing Edmond wouldn't come back to hurt her…and that she was with Robin.


End file.
